Evening Mask
by dippytrippy122
Summary: What if Mayu had survived, what she had thought had been her pre-destined death, in Heavenly Host? The simple act of one person defying destiny, causes more than just one person to dodge their demise. What will happen to the group of Kisaragai Academy students following this shocking turn of events? Will uncalled for feelings be finally expressed? Read to find out... :3
1. An Accidental Turnaround

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Corpse Party, because if I did, then Mayu, Morishige and Ms. Yui would have been given much bigger roles than what they did end up receiving... -.-

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 – An Accidental Turnaround<strong>

**Mayu POV:**

'_I never should have left Kishinuma-kun and Ayumi-chan… I knew that I was going to end up regretting it…'_

The room I was in was dark by definition, and had it not been for the etheric glow coming from directly in front of me, I very well may have been unable to tell what was happening.

Sadly however, I knew _exactly _what was happening.

'_I'm going to be killed… And worse still, it's going to be a long and torturous death…'_

The children approached me; their movements slow and methodical as they stared at me, unblinking.

I shook my head and backed away, running towards the door as I did so.

I didn't get very far.

"NO! LET GO OF ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE, PLEASE!"

I screamed out in desperation, knowing that it was futile. Looking down at my right ankle, confirmed my fears as being correct; a ghostly hand belonging to the youngest child spirit, Tokiko, greeting my line of sight.

The fact that I managed to hold onto whatever food I still had in my stomach, was truly a testament to just how desensitised I had become to this sort of thing. The feeling of desperation that this school had instilled in me, was truly becoming a part of me.

And _that _scared me almost as much as what the ghosts were going to do to me.

"Oi! Stop squirming, and get over here! I want to see your expression clearly as you get torn apart… ever so slowly… GAHAHAHAHHA!"

It was obvious that Sachiko had had just about enough of my futile struggling, and saw fit to end things… quite literally.

I screamed as loud as I could, dragging my fingernails painstakingly across the ground, as I was dragged back to where Sachiko was standing.

I was a goner. I couldn't fight it.

I knew somewhere deep in my soul that there was no possible way for me to make it out of this alive.

And so I stopped struggling and finally relaxed, accepting the cold embrace of death, that was right around the corner.

A single tear fell from my eye as I began to close my eyes for what I thought would be the last time.

'_I'm sorry Shige-nii… I never did get to tell you about my true feelings for you, did I…?'_

Despite myself, I couldn't help the small chuckle that came from my mouth.

'_Although, knowing you… you probably already knew about them, didn't you...?'_

I smiled sadly as I prepared to breathe my last, painless breath.

'_I love you… Shige-nii…' _

I sighed out in resignation.

I had finally accepted it.

And I was finally at peace with the reality of this crazy place.

'_Goodbye… Shige-nii…'_

That was when the world blinked.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

At Sachiko's sudden scream, I felt the hands that had just moments ago been holding me down, leave my body rather suddenly.

Opening my eyes cautiously, I saw that the ghosts that had just been surrounding me, had all found their way towards the door; stupefied expressions on their faces.

I looked up blearily, and began the process of rubbing my eyes clear of all the moisture that had been built up over the course of the last few minutes.

Grabbing my wrist in sudden pain, I began to eagerly rub it, in an attempt to bring back some feeling into my hand from the lack of circulation that it had been suffering from.

"SUZUMOTO, GET OVER HERE, HURRY!"

I still couldn't see who was actually at the door. Through the darkness of the room, and the blurriness from my vision that I was finding difficult to shake, I could only just vaguely make out three different figures that didn't look like anything more than a group of dark silhouettes without any distinguishable features between them.

However, the voice sounded familiar to me, even if I couldn't place it right now, and so I pushed myself up to my feet and struggled towards the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS ROOM, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET IT IF YOU DO!"

But I wouldn't listen. I knew that there was almost no way that what I was seeing was truly there.

They were probably just an illusion, a trick set up by the spirits that had been so readily prepared to rip me apart moments ago.

But I didn't care.

Using what remained of my strength, I dove out the open door, feeling two sets of arms holding my shaking body upright, stopping me from hitting the ground.

"Make sure that you have a good grip on her, we need to get out of here fast if we want to break her free from Sachiko's grip."

The voice came from the one that wasn't holding me, and it was a voice that I realized that I did not recognize.

I felt my arms get moved up to rest on the shoulders of the two holding me, who I still could not make out, in spite of how close to each other that we were.

The door to the infirmary getting slammed shut behind me sounded like a gun shot in the otherwise silent hallway.

The angry shout that followed, did not help those matters much either.

"DAMN YOU KIBIKI!"

'_Kibiki…?'_

I looked up blankly as the three people nodded to each other, in what I assumed to be agreement.

I felt a hand softly pressed onto my forehead, a warm, and alien feeling traveling throughout my entire body, just as my head began to droop.

I heard one last thing before I finally gave into the kind embrace of unconsciousness:

"Let's move."

* * *

><p>"Is- Mayu- is she alright?"<p>

Momentary silence met the frantic questioning, before another voice spoke up; one that demanded authority, but did so in a calm, and kind manner.

"Yes… I think that I got her just in time- Ah, speak of the devil, she's already up."

As a testament to the statement that had just been spoken, I sat up slowly and stretched; in a way similar to someone who had done nothing more than just enjoyed a good night's sleep.

That was when the events of what really happened came back to me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I backed away from the people in front of me, holding my head in my hands as I did so.

I heard them tell me to calm down; but really… how _could_ I?

All of sudden, a pair of hands came out of nowhere and grabbed my wrists in an attempt to tear my hands away from my face.

"NO! NO PLEASE! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE-!"

"SUZUMOTO, IT'S ME, YOSHIKI!"

Yoshiki…?

I stopped my panicking, and relaxed my arms slightly; looking up at the person who was still holding onto me lightly.

The concerned face of my blonde friend met my sight, with another two people looking at me in a similar manner, next to him.

"Kishinuma-kun…? And… Ayumi… chan…?"

A small nod from the both of them was all I needed, before I leapt at the both of them, crying onto their chests as I ignored the world around me.

I knew that it probably looked a bit pathetic; me crying on them I mean, and I'm sure that their shirts were pretty soaked by this point, but I just didn't care.

I didn't care how my friends had found me, who this Kibiki person was, or how I had managed to escape a death that I thought was destined for me… that could wait.

Because I was back with my friends, and I knew that I had been saved.

That's all that mattered.

* * *

><p>AN: Heyyyy what's up guys? :D I'm back with another Corpse Party story… No that does not mean that my other one's dead, in fact, it means that I'm going to update soon, as now I can finally get the ideas that I had for this story done in this one, and the ideas that I had for the other one… well, put into the other one xD.

I wrote this for a very close friend of mine, who is just an awesome person, and someone who helps me to continue with my Corpse Party writing so yeah :3. MalleMalle123, this one's for you :3. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D – it'll get more Mayushige later ;) :D.

Anyway, on top of that, this story is going to obviously focus on Mayu, Morishige and Ms. Yui, who I feel do not get enough screentime, or fandom time, despite them being very interesting characters so yeah :3.

**ALSO… The meaning of the story's title** – Evening Mask; takes the meaning of the name Mayu which means 'Evening', and the meaning of the name Morishige which can mean 'Mask', or 'Man hidden behind a mask' :3. So literally, it means Mayushige ;) which just happens to be your favorite word Malle xD, which is why I was so happy at the fact that I came up with it ;) :D :3.

So yeah... Hope you guys enjoy it – reviews will keep me going, and even though the story wont be very long, it will still be difficult to allow the plot to work out completely, and for me to write it all out so yeah… :3

I'll see ya later! :D

- Dippytrippy122


	2. A Ghost of a Chance

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I haven't suddenly gotten the rights to Corpse Party in the past 24 hours :3... Sadly... :'(

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2 – A Ghost of a Chance<strong>

**Mayu POV:**

It took a good deal of coaxing on the others' parts for me to finally calm down again.

Once I did however, the four of us ended up sitting in a make shift circle, on the floor.

It was only now that I noticed that I did not actually recognize the room that I was in, in the slightest. The room was quite possibly the smallest of any of those that I had visited up until this point, except for perhaps the bathrooms. The only pieces of furniture that met by line of sight, were: a human-sized closet which gave off a vibe of death that I did not particularly like, a couple of wardrobes, and more bizarrely – what appeared to be a working television set directly in front of me.

I instantly felt drawn to the Television set, the only thing in this entire school that looked both modern in design, but also relatively normal.

Before I could attempt to mess with the buttons on the machine, I felt Ayumi grab my hand stopping me from moving, with a sisterly shake of her head.

Pouting at her, I turned my head away from her in defiance; not missing the small smile the blue haired girl had on her face at my actions.

I couldn't help but smile too… It felt good to be able to act like this, even in a situation like this.

"*Ahem*"

A light cough brought the both of us back to attention, as we turned towards the one who did so.

It was the mysterious 'Kibiki' person.

"Don't worry about any spirits coming in here; for one reason or another, they all seem to avoid this one room like the plague."

I chuckled at the image of a spirit ever being affected by a human illness such as a plague, before nodding at him, waiting for him to continue.

Smiling softly at me, he spoke.

"So, I uh guess that introductions are in order then?"

He smiled at me slightly before holding out his hand towards me.

"I'm Kou Kibiki; it's nice to finally meet you, Suzumoto-san."

I couldn't help but giggle at his introduction, before nodding and introducing myself in response.

Maybe it was just because of how completely messed up this place was, but he seemed to be just so… trustworthy.

Smiling at me for a second, he nodded and then continued speaking.

"Yes well… Moving on…"

He sighed before rubbing his forehead in concentration.

"Now before I tell you all this next part, I need you all to promise me that you will not, under any circumstances, overreact… ok?"

The three of us looked at each other in confusion before shrugging and nodding.

I had found out not long after I had first regained consciousness that these two just happened to stumble upon Kibiki in the hallway, with a blood-stained key clutched in his hand.

After helping him awake, and introducing themselves briefly, they told him about what happened, and then they were off; not even knowing what he was truly capable of.

In other words…

None of us were prepared for what he was about to tell us:

"I am actually already dead, or to be more specific… I am in fact a spirit."

True to our word, we didn't scream; in fact, we didn't say anything. But, believe me, we really wanted to... Or at least: I did.

Didn't he just say that spirits couldn't come in here? Was that a lie too? Or was he just a special spirit, who was exempt from this fact?

Why did everything need to be so confusing, anyway?

Muu… Shige-nii, I really wish that you were here right now…

Kibiki sighed slightly at our reactions before smiling apologetically and holding up his hand in mock surrender.

"I figured that, all things considered, it would be quite obvious that I wasn't human… But I guess that in the end, all I did was dash your hopes that I was still alive… Sorry about that."

Noticing our apprehensive expressions, his eyes widened slightly before he shook his head repeatedly.

"No-no, don't worry… I'm not here to hurt you, believe me… I just want to help you get out of this place… _All _of you."

Ayumi, and especially Yoshiki still looked quite on edge, but I felt something in the older man's gaze that just made me feel like I had to give him a chance. The defeated sigh that he released at their rejection of him, instantly solidified my opinion of him.

I may be considered naïve to a fault by almost everyone I know, but I'm not stupid, and I could tell straight away that this man was trustworthy.

The raw emotions that shone through his facial expression, was all that was needed to show me that.

I got up from where I was sat, ignoring the startled cries from my other two present friends, and walked over to where the blue haired man was currently sitting.

Taking one of his hands into mine, I closed my eyes for a second, ignoring everyone else's questioning glances in the room, before nodding and smiling.

Taking my place directly in front of him, I looked deep into his eyes and spoke.

"Most of my friends say that I am too trusting, because I believe that there is good in everyone… And I guess that goes for ghosts too, but…"

I trailed off before grinning awkwardly.

"Because of that I've learned how to tell when people are telling the truth, and I truly don't think that someone who risked their… undead life to rescue my life could truly be an evil person…"

I closed my eyes and cocked my head to the side, before smiling again.

"That's what I think, at least."

A permeating silence fell over the room, as my words were beginning to be mulled over by those other's present.

The person, who broke the silence, was Kibiki of all people.

"Thank you… Suzu- Er, Mayu-kun… It truly makes me happy that you will still trust me after all this."

I smiled at him contently, before taking my place, back at where I was originally sitting, by Ayumi.

The moment I sat down, the blue-haired girl turned to me worriedly and spoke.

"Suzumoto-san-"

"Mayu-chan."

The older girl blinked slightly.

"Ara?"

Pouting, I turned away from her before elaborating.

"Call me Mayu-chan… I don't like the fact that even though we are such good friends we still aren't on a first name basis…"

Even with my head turned away from her, I could tell that she was sighing.

"Fine… Mayu-chan."

I smiled at the obvious attachment in her voice, before motioning for her to continue, with my hand.

"Well… It's just that… I trust your judgement in most things… But the last time that you decided to follow ghosts, you were almost killed and well-"

"I'm alive aren't I?"

I interrupted her again, and I felt bad about it; but worrying about how she was feeling, would have to wait, because I was not about to let her do something that I knew she would regret.

Whoever this Kibiki person was, I _knew _that we would need his help if we ever wanted to get out of this crazy place in one piece.

"I said: 'I'm alive aren't I?'"

Ayumi and Yoshiki shared a look of confusion, the former speaking his mind for the both of them.

"Well… Suzumoto-Er… I mean… Mayu-san."

I stopped narrowing my eyes at him after he changed the honorific, before motioning for him to continue what he was saying, which he did.

"I don't want to come off as a jerk here or whatever, but…"

He paused for a second to collect his thoughts, before finishing.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Watching as Ayumi nodded in agreement with him, I couldn't help but sigh.

Shaking my head, I began to explain.

"Well, if Kou-san was actually an evil ghost like the rest of them, he would not have risked his life to save mine, or, for that matter, he wouldn't have bothered helping the two of you either."

They had to concede that point to me at least, and I grinned cheekily at that.

With this last point, I knew that I had won.

"Also, don't you remember what Sachiko-san yelled out when we managed to get away?"

Taking the acting lessons that Shige-nii had drilled into my head, to heart, I attempted to copy Sachiko; expression, voice, and all.

"DAMN YOU KIBIKI!... or something."

Yoshiki, Ayumi and even Kibiki all looked a bit startled at my impersonation.

Grinning at their stupefied expressions, I tapped the side of my head lightly and stuck my tongue out.

"Well I guess that going to so many theatre performances with Shige-nii helped me with my acting abilities, wouldn't you guys say?"

Their stupefied expressions did not change at all, when Yoshiki spoke for them all.

"Yeah… A little TOO well…"

Scratching the top of his head, in his patented 'Yoshiki' way, he spoke.

"So, can you please do me a favour, and NEVER do that again?"

I giggled before nodding.

Coughing into my hand, I spoke.

"So… I think that I have made my point that we should at least trust Kou-san for the time being?"

Ayumi and Yoshiki looked at each other before shrugging and speaking in agreement.

I internally patted myself on the back, for a job well done, before speaking again.

"Well good… Because I have a feeling that the two of you might have forgotten that Kou-san has been listening in on us this whole time."

The two of them seemed to suddenly realize that they had indeed forgotten that the person that they had been so adamantly against staying with was sitting not five feet away from them.

Apologizing profusely for their behaviour, he just smiled and held up his hands to calm them down.

Watching as the two settled down once again, he coughed into his hand and began speaking again.

"Thank you for still deciding to listen to me, despite the fact that you have no reason to…"

Narrowing his eyes he crossed his arms over his chest and spoke out again.

"Now I believe that I should start from the beginning and explain, both who I am, and what my plan is to make sure that not only you three can get out of here, but that all of your friends can as well."

We looked at him in shock, before turning to each other, excitement obvious on our faces.

It was possible to leave this crazy place? Not only for three of us, but everyone-?

"However…"

Our excitement was short lived as the friendly spirit continued speaking.

"We don't have much time to sit around and talk, so I will have to give you a very brief explanation of both, as we need to leave, and fast."

I gulped down any apprehensions that I may have been feeling and prepared to hear the explanation that could very well be the difference between life and death.

It was truly a scary thought, but I've already faced enough to know that I was ready for anything.

'_Wait for me Shige-nii. We _will_ make it out of here: together.'_

**Meanwhile (In an undisclosed location at around this same time):**

A young teenage male of above average height, with blue hair and glasses was busy pacing through a darkened hallway.

With his trusty phone lighting the way, he narrowed his eyes slightly, before looking towards a door that had been plaguing his interest ever since waking up.

'_The custodian's closet…'_

As someone who was used to analysing situations as they come, he had to say that the room in itself was an enigma when compared to that, of the rest of the rooms in this school that he had come across thus far.

Putting a finger on his chin in thought, he decided that another attempt at opening it would at least be better than walking around and doing nothing like he had been doing.

Walking towards the inconspicuous piece of wood, he took a deep breath before raising his fist up towards the door frame.

**Mayu POV:**

Kou-san's story had only just started when I suddenly heard something, akin to the knocking of a door close by.

Motioning them to keep quiet, I listened more carefully, waiting for the sound to show itself once again.

Only it didn't.

The overbearing silence of the school was all that met our ears…

* * *

><p>AN: Damn. Well most of my chapters in this story and my other Corpse Party story are generally capped at just over 1,000 words, but this was over twice that length. X3 While certainly not very long either, its still much longer than what the other chapters are, at least what I'm planning to make them – but this one just got away from me xD and yeah :3

Time for Kibiki's explanation next chapter, and for the 'plan' to begin to be put into initiation :D (Don't worry I'm gonna start working on it right after I post this cuz I feel bad for the cliffhanger XD)

Anyways… **REVIEWER RESPONSES: (Which I'm surprised I got any, less than a day in xD)**

MalleMalle123: As the person I am writing this story for, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter too X3 :D thanks for ze review :')

Lizzie: Thank you! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter :')

Guest: Thank you, I hope this met your expectations! :'). And as for Ayushiki… I feel like there are already so many stories for the pairing, even though I love them but yeah… That does not mean that there wont be hints here or there for them even though they aren't gonna be a focus though… So just keep that in mind ;) and thanks for readin! :D

Anyways guys, like last time, please please PLEASE review :3 because that will keep me going and will allow me to give you better material faster so yeah :3

See ya! :D

- Dippytrippy122


	3. Worry

**Disclaimer:** In the three weeks since I updated, I have not gained the rights to Corpse Party or any of its characters :3... Sadly ;'(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Worry<strong>

**Mayu POV:**

I looked at the three others in the room with renewed confidence. We finally had a plan to get out of here, and it was one that included all of us.

Thinking about it logically it really isn't a very complex plan at all, however the entire thing seemed solid enough… well, all things considered.

'_Really though, any plan at all was good to have when you're in a place like this.'_

Nodding my head, I turned towards the one who we basically branded as our savoir. "So Kou-san, do you think that you could explain the plan to me one more time?"

He smiled at my question and nodded. "Alright, this is the last time though, because then we have got to head out."

I took a deep breath in an attempt to steady my crazed nerves, before giving my agreement.

Watching as he made sure that not only I was listening, but Kishinuma-kun and Ayumi-chan as well, he began detailing his plan.

"Alright, so this entire thing depends on how you all act in the situations that you will find yourselves in." He paused for a second before adding "To this end, I have limited control over the different dimensions and I have the ability to jump between them freely even with an undetermined number of people with me."

We smiled at that fact. It almost felt like we were cheating in a way. Like having Kou-san on our side was instantly putting us in an unfair advantage over the ghosts that haunted these halls.

'_But hey', _I thought grinning cheekily, _'Shige-nii always did tell me that I am sly only when the situation calls for it.'_

Shaking my head clear of these thoughts, as I knew that something could always end up going wrong, I turned my head back to the one who was explaining their plan to the rest of us.

"As you all know by now; while I may have the ability to hold off the ghosts of this horrible place, I no longer have enough power to completely eradicate them." He took out a couple talismans from underneath his cloak as if to show us just how well-prepared he was, before continuing. "It's due to this, that I cannot guarantee your safety's if you don't stay close to me… so make sure that you do."

We all nodded at that. We hadn't exactly planned to leave his side at all though, especially not me, I had no qualms about avoiding conflict with the ghosts, during the rest of my stay here. Watching as we all absorbed the information that was told to us in-stride, he smiled before continuing on.

"I've spent far too many days here and in that time I've seen countless deaths. The ghosts in this school murder their victims viciously and without mercy, and seemingly without pattern."

He stopped speaking to make sure that we were up to speed, before continuing on.

"However, they always seem to go after those who have fallen to despair and been overcome by the darkening, first. As such," He trailed of before continuing "Your two friends, Shinohara-san and Nakashima-san are probably going to be their next targets after they failed to get you, Mayu-san."

I nodded at that. It made sense after all, I couldn't imagine Ms. Yui giving up easily, no matter the situation she was put in, and with the knowledge that Mochida-kun and Yuka-chan were together, and as such, I knew that they would be fine. The only other person left to wonder about was Shige-nii, but worrying about him was pointless because if he was here with me right now, he'd probably just tell me to stop being stupid and start worrying about someone who truly needs it.

I smiled fondly. _'Needless to say, I think that I should be more worried about the ghosts' safety when Shige-nii learns what almost happened to me.'_

Giggling to myself at the thought of a chibi-Shige beating up a large group of ghosts including Sachiko herself, I shook my head and turned my attention back to Kou-san and his plan.

"So what my plan entails, essentially, is for us to go to your group of friends in order of danger. Or, in other words, head over to the ones who have the high levels of darkening such as your friend Nakashima-san, before going for people like your supposed 'Mochida-kun', who surprisingly has almost no darkening inside of him whatsoever." He rubbed his chin in contemplation before adding, "Truly a remarkable feat to be sure."

I grinned at that. _'Next to Shige-nii, Mochida-kun might very well be the most dependable person in our group. He may come off as a coward, but I know that even some of the bravest amongst us like Kishinuma-kun lean on him during difficult times such as these.'_

Looking over at Ayumi-chan and the aforementioned Kishinuma-kun, I could see them arrive at a similar conclusion to what I had; their thoughts being told rather obviously within their eyes.

"However…"

I turned back to the previously speaking paranormal expert, and gave him my full attention.

"… We must hurry. Both Shinohara-san and especially Nakashima-san, have already begun falling prey to the darkening from this accursed school, and I shudder to think what could happen if we do not act quickly."

Watching as he stood up, his explanation finished, I took a deep breath and forced myself onto my feet alongside him.

Nodding towards Ayumi-chan and Kishinuma-kun in determination, I smiled at them before awaiting further instruction.

"Please, each of you take one of these talismans. It will give off a very noticeable reaction and alert the other's to this fact when its owner is in danger." He paused to hand us all out a piece of paper with writing scribbled on it, before continuing on, "Without a means of communication in this place, this is our best bet… especially when it comes to taking on both Naho-chan, and eventually Sachiko-san after that."

I gulped at that last part, having remembered Kou-san's explanation for who those people actually were, before looking down at the talisman in my hand.

Narrowing my eyes in determination, I put the piece of paper safely tucked away in my pocket, before preparing myself for the transportation ahead of me.

"Are you all ready?"

As I shook my head in an affirmative, I took Kishinuma-kun's hand in one of mine, and Ayumi-chan's in the other.

Watching as the world around me began to spin uncontrollably from the experience of teleporting to another plane of existence, I couldn't help but smile to myself

'_I'm coming Shige-nii. I just gotta get the others first, but I'll be sure to come and get you as soon as I can…'_

I stopped smiling as the world around me began to blur, before a cheeky smile found its way onto my face.

'_So don't worry about me, because I won't be worrying about you.'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys/gals :3 – sorry for the late-ass chapter xD, but eh, now I finally got out of that little rut I had with this story, and I know now exactly what I want each of the chapters to look like from now on. It won't be a long fanfic, in fact there will only be about 10 chapters in total I think, but hopefully it'll be good :D. I am writing this all for you Malle-chan so I hope it is x3 :D

**Review Response:**

MalleMalle123: Yayyy glad you liked the last chapter :3 and thanks :') :D. Hopefully you liked this one too xD, and I'll be sure to give you the next few updates at a faster rate xD… If you write a review at least as long as you did last time ;) jk xD :D.

Anyways guys's :3, I'll see you all next time! Please review as it keeps me going and yeah :3 See ya! :D

- Dippytrippy122


End file.
